battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
AR-2
AR-2, known in Japan as GR-2, was one of the TUNED AR Series 2 combat androids developed by the Ground Investigation Bureau (GIB) and the first one to appear. Appearance Like the rest of the TUNED AR Series 2, AR-2 appeared physically identical to Alita, with the exception of a large number 2 on her forehead. When she first appeared she was wearing a medium-coloured cloak over her body armour and bodysuit. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts her as having black hair."Calendar of GLO" In Gunnm: Martian Memory GR-2 has a blue body suit and blue body armour, and the number 2 on her forehead is orange. Personality AR-2 was utterly ruthless and followed the G.I.B.'s orders without fail, taking pleasure in disabling Alita during their fight. She desired to replace Alita after being called a replica by her. Abilities .]] As a member of the TUNED AR Series 2, AR-2 had an understanding of Panzer Kunst reflecting what Alita had recalled up through her time as a TUNED agent. She blocked Alita's initial attack and fought her to a draw before Alita lost her will to fight. AR-2 could also use the Einzug Rüstungen and effectively wielded the Damascus Blade. Plot The operators for the AR Series arrived before the last broadcast of Radio K.A.O.S. to bring the androids online.Battle 42 AR-2 was the first of the replicas to appear when she was sent by GIB chief Bigott Eizenburg to fight Alita in a test of their combat effectiveness. En route to the Granite Inn, Alita encountered AR-2, who blocked her attack with the Damascus Blade, surprising her as she had used a Panzer Kunst technique. When she tried to shoot AR-2 with her pistol, it locked up and AR-2 disclosed that TUNED equipment could not be used on another TUNED as she removed her cloak. Eizenburg then revealed the existence and capabilities of the AR Series and the bombshell that Alita had never been considered more than a sample for their development. AR-2 then provoked Alita into battle by asking her operator if she could call Alita an imitation if she defeated her. The fight was even at first and Alita was able to hit AR-2 with the Einzug Rüstungen, but the technique failed to have an effect on AR-2 because of her solid-state brain, which was later revealed to be a brain bio-chip.Phase 5 AR-2 countered with the Einzug Rüstungen on Alita and began to take control of the fight. Alita's operator, Lou Collins, then pulled her gun on AR-2's operator and demanded that AR-2 be shut down. In the meantime, AR-2 severely damaged Alita, knocking out an eye, breaking off a leg, then slicing off an arm with the Damascus Blade as Alita started to lose her will to fight. As AR-2 was about to finish her off, Lou shot the control terminal, freezing her. Alita took advantage of the respite to seize the Damascus Blade with her mouth and decapitate AR-2. Eizenburg then dismissed Lou and turned her over to the Medical Inspection Bureau. Despite AR-2's loss, he considered the AR Series to be a success, as the GIB had gained valuable combat data. Other appearances GR-2 appears as an enemy character in Gunnm: Martian Memory. Gally encounters her en route to the Granite Inn, although she passes GR-2 first before stopping. Unlike in the manga, GR-2 is not wearing a cloak and the TUNED pistol can be used effectively against her. Gally can also use the Damascus Blade in the fight. Trivia *She is the only character other than Alita to use the Damascus Blade. References Category:TUNED AR Series 2 Category:Battle Angel Alita characters Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Females Category:Androids